


The Things We Deserve

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Implied Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Movie(s), Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno tried to lift his head, but the pain in his neck stopped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Deserve

Reno tried to lift his head, but the pain in his neck stopped him. He had lost the ability to speak a few days ago, and without being able to move, he couldn't check on Rude. He tried to at least grunt, but it came out as barely more than a whisper.

To his eternal relief, he heard an answering grunt, and he knew that Rude was still alive.

He wasn't sure how much longer they would stay that way, although their captors seemed to have fun merely torturing so far. Dead prisoners are less useful, as he had learned in Turk training. He had also discovered, in the course of his own missions, that dead prisoners were far less entertaining.

He hoped like hell that his captors were less sadistic than he was, and that this would all end soon.

Of course, a small part of him believed that they deserved this, for what Shinra had done to the world. And not just to the world, and not just to the creatures on her as a whole. There were so many specific individuals that had personally suffered for Shinra. Some by Reno's own hands.

As the cell door creaked open again, Reno did his best to brace himself. If there were any kind of higher powers left, they clearly agreed with Reno on that score. If he were being honest with himself – and if not at death's door, then when – he didn't deserve the relief and atonement of death yet.

Shinra deserved this.

Reno deserved this.


End file.
